Death Note and Sayuri
by IvyRambles
Summary: Sayuri mysteriously enters the death note realm , and offers to help Ryuzaki solve the Kira case . Can she also save Ryuzaki and earn his affection ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own death note or any of it's characters . The only character I do own is Sayuri Satou**

**CHAPTER 1:**

" No no no! I'm gonna be late! , Hurry Sayuri, Hurry ! "

Sayuri Satou ran down the stairs, kissed her mum goodbye and ran to the street to hail a cab. She didn't want to be late to her very first press conference , that too with the members of a boy band whose fan base in Japan was growing rapidly . Sayuri got into the cab, and began revising all that she had read about each member. " I have to impress Mr. Kaneki , I just have to ! Maybe then he might let me work on the Kyoto murder case ."

Turning to the driver she said " I'm sorry , but could you please go a little faster , I'm getting really late for an interview ."

" sorry miss , but this is a junction , can't go any faster than I'm going now …"

"oohhhh" cried Sayuri as she fell back into her seat exasperated ."hmmm, might as well listen to some music" said Sayuri as she began hunting for her earphones , when something caught her eye . She turned towards the window to see a truck driving way beyond the speeding limit and towards them, and it showed no signs of stopping.

"HEY HEY! DRIVE FASTER, DRIVE FASTER !" she shouted at the cabbie , but her screams weren't heard over the collision of metal , as the truck crashed against the door of the cab and sent the car toppling across the road . Sayuri tried to crawl out of the wreckage, but she knew it was no use and she was soon engulfed by darkness .

She woke up , her head throbbing and her entire body felt weak .

"Oh , you're awake , that's good ." Sayuri turned to her side to see a pale old man in a black suit."Hello Sayuri , my name is Watari, how are you feeling ? you seem to have had quite a bad fall . We saw you lying on the street and brought you here "

"_Bad fall ? and who is this "we" he keeps talking about ?,why does he _

_look so familiar."_

Sayuri had so many questions to ask him , but all that she could say was " thank you Mr Watari , but how do you know my name ?"

"Oh that" Watari chuckled as he said "we thought we'd inform your friends or family so we looked at your ID."

"You did ! oh thank you Mr Watari ! are they here ? why haven't they come to see me yet ?"

"I'm sorry Sayuri but we did try calling them ,but the line didn't go through." But noticing the sadness on Sayuri's face , Watari reassured her "Don't worry , we'll try again later and if it still doesn't go through, after your better , we'll drop you home"

"Thank you so much Mr Watari." said Sayuri, "but who is the other person you keep talking about ?

"I forgot to tell him that your awake, I'll call him in " said Watari as he walked out of the room and returned minutes later with a tall, pale man with unkept hair and hands in his pocket and oddly enough he walked in bare footed !.

"Hello Miss Sayuri , nice to see you finally awake . My name is Ryuzaki"

"Hello Ryuzaki kun , thank you for saving me"

"Not a problem, I suppose Watari told you that we tried contacting your family but couldn't get through, no matter , we'll drop you home once you're better."

"Thank you" was all Sayuri could say

_"Ryuzaki ", he looks so familiar ,but why can't I just place him …_

Miwa watched Ryuzaki walk toward the chair as sat on it, legs folded toward his chest in an awkward hunched up position . When he noticed her looking at him , he asked " Are you hungry ? I can ask Watari to bring some cake if you want ."

_Watari ? Ryuzaki ? cake?! Holy Crap ! I'm IN Death Note !_

**Hey guys ! this is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me ! :P**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, tell me if you liked it and also if you didn't and why ( so that I can correct my mistakes :) )**

**Thanks so much for reading !  
><strong>

**Byeeeee :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death note or any of it's characters .**

**CHAPTER: 2**

_How am I in death note !? I'm dead aren't I! I knew it ! I have to be . there's no other possible explanation ! _

Ryuuzaki rose to leave as he said "Miss Sayuri, Watari will drop you home tomorrow , it was nice meeting you, goodbye ."

_What am I going to do now ? There's no way my family's here … maybe I can go now and check anyway and find a way to get back . _Sayuri thought . _ That is , 'if' I find a way to get back ._

"Wait Ryuuzaki kun !"

" Yes ?" asked Ryuuzaki as he turned around to face her

"Um , I'm feeling much better now anyway , so could we go today itself ?"

"we'll if that's what you want , then fine , I'll ask Watari to drop you home ." as he turned to leave he said "oh and you might need some new clothes as well , you don't want to go home looking like that do you ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri had just changed into some new clothes . It was a plain olive green shirt and jeans .(It fit perfectly , but to her, clothes that fit perfectly were always a bit too tight .) She was more fond of the large oversized T-shirts , not because she considered herself fat , but because it was so much more comfortable !

Just then Watari came in "Ready to go , Miss Sayuri ?"

"Yeah , ready as I'll ever be …"

With Watatri now driving , Sayuri began giving the directions . After what Sayuri felt was an hour of driving , she said "there Mr Watari ! just take a left there and my house is the first one to the left !"

As Watari turned , Sayuri didn't see her house , but in fact they had reached the same hospital she had just been discharged from .

" What ? I don't understand …. How did we reach back here ? we've been driving for almost an hour !"

"Well it appears that we've been driving around in circles" said Watari . " Miss Sayuri , are you sure you're ok ? We can search tomorrow , when you feel much better"

"I guess you're right" said Sayuri , though she knew now that there was no point if she tried tomorrow or next week , the fact was that she's not going anywhere .

"Excuse me a moment while I make a call" said Watari as he walked out of the car

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Watari , did you drop her home" ? Asked L after he answered the call

"Not quite , I think the girl's lost her memory , we did leave the hospital to drop her , we drove for an hour , only to get to the same place we started from "

" Lost her memory you say? How strange … In that case , if she's ok with it , she can stay with us till she regains her memory ." L said .

"Alright" said Watari

"And Watari , did she show any signs of being unsure about the route to her house ?" asked L

"No" said Watari "In fact , to me it appeared like she knew exactly where she was going"

_How strange . Why would someone lose their memory and not show any signs of it ? There's something more to this. Miss Sayuri isn't what she seems to be ._

**That's the end of chapter two !**

**Thanks so much for reading :)**

**Please do tell if you liked it and also If you didn't ( so I know where I have to correct myself :P )**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome !**

**Byeeeee ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death note or any of it's characters**

**CHAPTER 3** **:**

Watari guided Sayuri to her room , with L quietly walking behind her .

"Well Miss Sayuri, if you need anything , don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you ,Watari, but can I ask ,where exactly am I? " asked Sayuri.

_Ugh , I feel so miserable being dependent on them , and to make it worse , I'm staying with them!_

"You are at the Teito Hotel" said L finally deciding to speak.

_The Teito hotel! I remember this part now ! Play it safe Sayuri, or else Ryuuzaki might consider you as one of his suspects !_

"You can do as you please Miss Sayuri, but please don't disturb us or any of the other task force members , while we're working" said Ryuuzaki rather irritably, "Well goodnight", he said, and walked away .

The next day, Sayuri freshened up and got ready to leave .

_I have to try and find a job today. I don't know how long I'm going to be in Death Note , but one thing's for sure, I'm not going to be dependent on that grouchy Ryuuzaki for long !I should probably tell that that I'm going out._

Sayuri opened Ryuuzaki's room and saw Ryuuzaki and another man glued to television screens. They hadn't noticed her coming in.

_I should probably tell him later , he looks quite preoccupied right now._

She was about to walk out, but the image on the screen caught her attention. She remembered this face.

_Light Yagami _

The older man, (who by now, she had figured out to be Light's father) grimaced as he saw Light glancing through an erotic magazine.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines!" He said

"It's normal for a 17 year old …." Said Ryuuzaki

Before she could stop herself, Sayuri blurted out "And how exactly would you know that ?!.."

L and Soichiro Yagami spun around to find a shame-faced Sayuri looking at them.

"I'm so sorry ! It was a mistake , I thought I'd tell you that I'm going out , so I walked in ,but you were busy , so I …."

L broke her off mid sentence,

"Please save your mindless babble for some other day Sayuri, and leave the room " said L not even trying to hide his irritation.

Sayuri walked out of the room, angry at Ryuuzaki, but even more angry at herself.

_Why am I even here ? I hate this place ! I wanna go home ! Stupid Ryuuzaki ! Mindless babble he says !_

She didn't feel like going out anymore, so Sayuri just went back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several days of just walking around the hotel, Sayuri had finally had enough! That next morning, she went out seaching for a job.

"Any job will do, I just wanna get out of this fricking building!" she said to herself….

While Sayuri was busy looking for a job, the task force had a new dilemma on their hands.

"A second Kira!" said Matsuda aghast.

"Yes, and this Kira requires only a face to kill…." Said L. " We might need to ask Light Yagami to assit us…."

That evening , Sayuri returned to the hotel. She had managed to get a job in a travel agency. She went to Ryuuzaki's room to find everyone in a somber mood.

"What happened Watari?"

"Hirokazu Ukita was killed by the second Kira" said Watari.

"Oh…. I'm sorry for your loss" Sayuri said to Soichiro Yagami and the other members.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Sayuri went to L's room again. She saw him watching the Yagami household in the the television. Watari was also there making ice cream.

"ummm, Ryuuzaki , I was just wondering , if I could help you in the Kira case. It's the least I could do for you , because you've helped me so much. And since there aren't many people involed, I might …."

"You talk too much Miss Satou." L cut in.

"I thought I might help you in …"

"In what ? Capturing Kira ?" L turned to face her. "Sayuri, I think it's best if you stick to your own problems and try to get your memory back , rather than being of no proper use to us . If you think that you can help with this case, then you're sadly mistaken …"

Sayuri just stood there . She felt as if she'd been slapped across the face . Without a word , she just got up and left.

On reaching her room , Sayuri began taking all her stuff out of the drawers and cabinets.

_If he thinks I'm just going to just listen to his insults , then boy, for a world famous detective , he sure can't figure me out ! _

_I'm getting out of here , I've had enough of Ryuuzaki ! There's a hotel just few blocks away, it's not as good as this, but anything's better than staying here for another minute ! _

**That's it for the 3rd chapter !**

**Thanks for reading ! :)**

**constructive criticism is welcome . Please tell me if you liked it , and also if you didn't (so i know where to correct myself :P)**

**I'm sorry if the 3rd chapter is kinda boring, I'll try to make it more interesting in the upcoming chapters :)**

**byeeeeeee !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own death note or any of it's characters . The only character I do own is Sayuri Satou**

**CHAPTER 4 :**

Sayuri packed her stuff into a small duffel bag, took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note to Ryuuzaki and walked out of the hotel.

She felt the cold breeze hit against her and she knew there was no turning back now . For the first time, since she's been in this death note realm, she felt content.

If she was going to stay here for a long time , then she might as well learn to start living …

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryuuzaki, I do think you were a little harsh on the girl" said Watari minutes after Sayuri had stormed out of the building.

"What would you expect me to do Watari, accept her voluntary death sentence?. No, and further more , she would be of no use in the task force ." said L grimly.

"You should apologize to her ."

L looked at Watari. By the stern look on Watari's face, he knew that this, was not a request.

"Fine" said L submissively as he got up and walked towards Sayuri's room.

Ryuuzaki reached Sayuri's room to find it open . he walked in and found no one there. It was spic and span ,there was no indication of a person ever having been in that room .

"Miss Satou?"

L noticed a folded piece of paper lying on the coffee table. He walked upto the table and opened the note.

_Ryuuzaki,_

_I am grateful to you and Watari for helping me and providing a place for me to stay when I had none . However, I think that it is best if I find my own way through the mess that I've created for myself. _

_I wish you luck in solving the Kira case._

_Sayuri._

L darted toward the cabinets and the drawers. It was exactly as he had expected them to be. Empty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it's not that bad" Sayuri said , looking at her room in The Pink Flamingo hotel.

"It's only temporary, till I get a better place !"

It was almost as though she was reassuring herself that she made the right choice .

She unpacked all her stuff and got herself freshened up for dinner. There was a restaurant just opposite the Pink Flamingo, and to Sayuri's good luck, it was open even at this late hour.

Sayuri entered the restaurant to find it almost completely empty, save for a group of men sitting across the room and another table that was occupied by a couple.

She had ordered Yudofu , and was waiting for her order, when she noticed a couple of the men ogling at her .

Sayuri ignored them.

After a few minutes , 2 men came towards her table , and sat down next to her. They were clearly inebriated.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone here ?" asked one of the men.

"Why don't you come sit with us.." said the other man as he held Sayuri's hand trying to persuade her to join their motley group.

The smell of alcohol rushed through her nostrils and made her want to puke.

Sayuri pulled her hand back and refused.

"What's the matter?" the man slurred, "You shy?"

Sayuri got up to leave ,when one of them walked past her and blocked her path.

"Leaving already?!, cum'mon now, we haven't even gotten to know each other yet !" the second man smirked said as he walked up to her.

_Why did I come here? I guess I really am as stupid as Ryuuzaki thinks . Get out of this place Sayuri ! Get out now !  
><em>

Sayuri, ignored the two men and walked out of the restaurant. But unfortunately for her, the men continued following and catcalling her .

She walked towards the direction of her hotel when in the distance ,she saw a tall , pale man in a white shirt and blue jeans walking towards the same hotel.

Sayuri couldn't believe it ! She knew , without a doubt that that was Ryuuzaki . It had to be . She could make out his slouching form and his bed head hair from a mile away !

She quickened her pace . Behind her ,she could hear the men shouting "Hey where you going !" as they tried to catch up with her.

She ran to Ryuuzaki and without even a fore warning, hugged him . she held on for a few more seconds till she knew that by now, the two men must have been within ear shot distance, so she let go of her embrace.

She looked up and found L looking at her ridiculously.

"Hideki ! why did you take so long to find me?! Didn't I tell you where I was ! you forgot again didn't you !" Sayuri said.

_cum'mon Ryuuzaki , don't just stand there ! say something !_

"uhh yeah , I got confused with the uhhh… other Flamingo hotel …" said Ryuuzaki .

"That's alright! let's go up to my room !" said Sayuri cheerfully as she held Ryuuzaki's hand in her's and began walking.

The two men stopped at their tracks. Figuring that it was best to let the girl go, they wobbled their way back to the restaurant.

Ryuuzaki noticed the two men walking away from them and chided Sayuri ."Friends of yours?" he said.

" No" said Sayuri annoyed , "They're salesmen selling cookbooks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back in Sayuri's room, L asked "Why did you leave ?"

_Right to the point as always . Like that's really surprising ..._

"I thought the letter I left was clear enough. I left because I felt that I have stand on my own two feet now …"

"Oh , you mean like how you were so independent when those two men came after you ?"

"If you hadn't been so rude to me , I wouldn't have been here in the first place !"

"So now you're blaming it in me ? Typical."

"Arrgh! Ryuuzaki, why are you here and how did you find me ?"

"I'm here to apologize because I was a little inconsiderate to your feelings"

"You mean , you were a jerk."

"Miss Satou, let me finish." L said .

_He's a jerk even when he's apologizing for being a jerk!_

L continued "and ,as for how I found you, it was quite simple really.A person without much cash on them, would probably go to a hotel which would accept payment at a later period of time , like in a week or month and since you couldn't have gone far, all I had to do was…"

Sayuri cut him off by saying "You talk too much Ryuuzaki".

Ryuuzaki, just looked at her with an amused expression which Sayuri thought she understood.

"Touche, Sayuri.."

**THANKS FOR READING ! :)**

**Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't ! **

**also, do you think, I've portrayed L to be a ruder than usual ? sometimes I think that I have :P**

**Byeeeee ! :)**


End file.
